War at the Gates
by Zero Drive
Summary: This takes place 3 years after the end of the game... Once again trouble brews on the horizon, and New Romances are sparking. Original characters join with those of my own design. Prologue is up so far.


Also thanks to Scribblemoose for her allowing me to use her Ideas on the  
juction system as seen in her Story Memories. Thank you so much  
Scribblemoose. thank you, thank you, THANK YOU.  
  
This story is in takes place three years after the end of the FFVIII. This  
prologue will give you the reader an Idea of what has happened in the past  
three years.  
Prologue:  
Three years have passed since the defeat of the Sorceress Ultamecia,  
and the destruction of the Lunatic Pandora at the hands of the Esthar  
military led by Laguna. However taking terrible losses at the hands of the  
Galbaldian defenders the Esthar military was unable to defend themselves  
from the monsters that now inhabited the capital. The monsters that fell  
where more than anything anyone had ever seen in their worst nightmares. It  
took almost a year for the Esthar to force these monsters back from the  
capital completely, but in the wake of these battles the once beautiful  
Capital had been reduced to nothing more than ruins. However in the next  
two years Esthars' resilient people would not give up on their city, and  
have begun the long trial of raising their once great cities to their  
former glory.  
Galbaldia Garden has once again settled into the ground between Dollet and  
Deling City, after its defeat in the Garden battle. The remaining  
Galbaldian forces where driven from the garden by its students led by  
Former Headmaster Martine. Having driven out the Gabaldians the students  
set out to repair the damage incurred by the battle with Balamb Garden, and  
all was going well until during reconstruction a support beam holding up  
some scaffolding collapsed and fell onto Martine and killed him. Without a  
leader Galbaldia Garden began to fall apart with no strong central head the  
student committee could not keep the students centralized and keep up any  
coordinated efforts. So much in fact that Irvine, who had intended on  
staying in Balamb Garden, was forced to return or watch his old home fall  
apart in front of his eyes. Upon Irvine's return to Galbaldia Garden he met  
a man by the name of Decon Youngblood one of the student leaders who had  
helped Martine force the Galbaldians out of Garden only a year earlier.  
Irvine quickly with Decons' help brought the Garden back to order within a  
few months. Afraid to leave the Garden with no central figure again Irvine  
convinced the students committee to accept Decon as head of the Garden.  
Irvine convinced that he had saved the Garden returned to Balamb to help  
his friends settle Balamb Garden into its new home.  
After the devastating missile attack destroyed so much of Trabia Garden  
most believed that the Garden might never recover. The students of Trabia  
however refused to accept that, and continued to work tirelessly on  
rebuilding their Garden. After about a year of working the survivors where  
beginning to have problems with shortages of manpower and material as  
stores of food and spare parts ran low. This caught the attention of the  
kind-hearted people of Fisherman's Horizon, which had grown exponentially  
as trade flourished between Galbaldia and the recovering Esthar people. The  
citizens of Fisherman's Horizon sent a group of engineers with material and  
provisions to Trabia Garden to lend as much help as possible, because  
however they felt about what Gardens purpose was they could not stand back  
and watch as the young people who had already had problems surviving such a  
vicious and unwarranted attack. The welcomed help from FH gave the people  
of Trabia back the hope that they would be able someday finish their work  
on Garden. In the next two years the people of FH and Trabia Garden worked  
side by side together on Garden finally restoring it just in time to  
celebrate the 3rd Anniversary of the Defeat of Ultamecia.  
After a crushing defeat at the Lunatic Pandora the Gabaldians people have  
pulled out of the many places they occupied. All this in an effort to keep  
the populace of Deling City under control after the people took to the  
streets protesting the leadership of their country. As a result great  
reform has taken place in Galbaldia that led to a new government being put  
into place in Galbaldia. As a result Galbaldias people elected General  
Caraway as its new president, after the Sorceress Ultamecia was defeated.  
Over the next three years Galbaldia peacefully regained its lost territory  
by annexing its surrounding territories of Dollet and Timber. However when  
attempting to annex Winhill, Balamb Garden declared that it fell under its  
protection Galbaldian bureaucrats quickly withdrew their claim on Winhill  
as a result. Caraway also instituted a slow but drastic decrease in weapons  
production and stores. As a result the people of Dollet and Timber have  
accepted the Galbaldian Troops with open arms.  
With the fall of the government that supported the sorceress the remnants  
of people still supporting the sorceress fled south to the Centra  
Continent. Along with most of the surviving military force that escaped the  
Lunatic Pandora these people quickly set up a colony and have been building  
their own infrastructure and war machines that rival those of old Esthar.  
Well That's it for now. tell me if you like it and if you don't well Flame  
me and Attack me at will. shields himself. 


End file.
